Grover Diaries 1
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: This is a really pointless adventure Grove has had while in Canada trying to spread the word of Pan. First time in Grover's P.O.V. R&R please. May continue more one shots if it does well. Again if you don't like it, sorry for wasting like 10 minutes of your time.


**Grover Diaries #1**

**It's been a while since I've written anything. This is my first time in Grover's P.O.V so sorry if it's horrible. Reviews and constructive advice is highly recommend. I know this story is kind of pointless, but I love Grover and if it does well, maybe I can write about more adventures he goes on, I'll take suggestions and ideas if you have any that you would like to see. So enjoy I guess. Like I said, it's a pretty pointless story, don't really know why I'm publishing it, maybe there are some weird Grover lovers like me though. It could also explain the whole blueberry bush/Juniper thing.**

* * *

Grover Underwood had undergone many changes, from satyr, to protector to licensed searcher, his life was pretty good. Sure you've all heard the stories of him with Percy Jackson, his best friend, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Heck, maybe you've even heard of the adventures he'd had with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. You can bet your best apple that you haven't heard of this one. Until now.

It was a fairly sunny day in Vancouver, the trees were dancing in the wind, the blue sky didn't have a single cloud in it and to top it all off, Grover had just met Myrtle. Well Myrtle wasn't her real name, her real name was Myrtilós, meaning blueberry in Greek. She was a blueberry bush who was sent to help spread the word of Pan in Canada. After Grover's encounter with Pan, he pledged himself as the god of the wild and to preserve what was left of nature around the world. He hated to admit it, but it wasn't looking good either. Some nymphs and satyrs just gave up trying to protect the wild and some just refused to help. Grover knew that Vancouver would be a good place to start, and it was. When he found Myrtle, things started picking up. The leaves looked more green than brown, the bark around tree's were getting thicker and moist and a little speck in the ozone had been cleared. But it still wasn't enough. Grover and Myrtle rounded up a whole team of Satyrs and Nymphs to help, they sent them to all different regions in Canada, some were sent to the East Coast, some were sent to the Northwest Territories and some were to remain in the West. Grover and Myrtle decided to take a look at Jasper National Park, Canada's oldest and largest national park and that is where things went very, very wrong.

Grover and Myrtle had reached Jasper Park by noon a week later. It was probably the most beautiful scene any satyr could hope for, he just wished Juniper was there to see it too. Trying to keep focus on his task, Myrtle pulled him along further into the park. It had high cliffs, raging tall trees and an assortment of noises Grover couldn't put his finger on. He heard birds, lots of birds, crickets and other insects, hooves pounding against stone, owls hooting and wolves crying to the moon. It was all very beautiful, knowing something that in-tuned to nature was still around, Grover started to tear up a bit. Myrtle patted Grover on the back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Grover, it'll be like this everywhere someday."

"You think so?" Grover asked hopefully.

"Yes, especially with you leading the way."

And with that, Grover broke down into tears once more before hearing twigs snap and tree's rustle behind them.

"W-whose there?!" Grover asked the trees. When they didn't respond, Grover felt a chill run up his furry legs telling him to run. Grover obeyed. He ran pulling Myrtle along with him. He knew he had to get away, but had no idea where to go. Then he heard the hooves pounding fast behind them, neither of them dared look back.

"CHARGE!" The voice behind them sounded like a born leader, big, tall and very scary. Grover's little heart was pounding so fast he swore he could hear it.

"In here!" Grover hung a left and ran through a used path under an evergreen.

"Grover, they're catching up!" Grover turned around and got his first glance. He did a double take, about three times and ended up cornering themselves. Myrtle hide behind Grover while he tried to take in what he was seeing. Why had they been running from these? Most of them were good guys, if they just explained their story, maybe they'd let them go.

"What are you supposed to be?" The leader's voice boomed. Grover stammered trying to get the words out.

"I-I'm a Satyr. Grover Underwood." The thing in front of him was kind of like his old buddy Chiron but not exactly. It looked overall human, but had the legs, hindquarter, tail and ears of a horse. It was brown, with mini horns sticking out beside it's ears. The thing huffed and snorted.

"A Satyr, you are not Satyr. You are much to small and don't have the right amount of limbs. I am Ipot. The original Satyr. We are the Ipotane's." He gestured to his pack of "Ipotane's", "We are the original Satyrs of the world, how we became like you, we don't know. We have never seen your kind here before." Ipot said. "But we have seen many like your friend behind you."

"Oh." Myrtle blushed, "I'm Myrtilós, but please call me Myrtle."

"Ah, blueberry bush. What is the purpose of you and this 'Satyr' in my home land?" Grover but in, "We are here to help keep what's left of the nature in this world in tact, ever since the great god Pan has faded, he has put me in charge of preserving the wild life." As Grover told the story, the Ipotane's eventually relaxed and were led to believe him.

"So why don't you have four legs like us?" On of the Ipotane's asked.

"I'm not to sure, maybe there's different breeds or something." Grover honestly had no idea why they were so different, but they had a common goal, saving the wild.

"We have listened to your story, and believe you are speaking the truth, we pledge ourselves to helping you, young Satyr, protect the wild life for the great god Pan has passed on." The whole pack knelled, kind of, and started setting up plans, like who would go where, and who would be in charge of what. After they set up the plans, they said their farewells and promised to visit each other soon.

A couple of weeks later, Grover returned to Jasper to get all the reports, they had cleared a bunch of problems in North America and some along the East Coast. More and more specks of the ozone had started clearing up. Grover couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. But now it was time for him to return to Camp for the summer. Myrtle gave him a big hug and started crying her purple tears of joy.

"I'll miss you, visit us soon! Say hi to Juniper for me! Stay safe!" She waved and cried and Grover waved back. He couldn't wait to tell people at Camp how things were looking up.


End file.
